1. Field of the Invention
This invention is made to solve the problems in the above-described conventional technologies. In particular, this invention provides a control apparatus for an in-vehicle device, a control method for an in-vehicle device, and a control program for an in-vehicle device, which can record a broadcasting program of a broadcasting receiver which corresponds to a position of a vehicle and record images captured by a camera in preference to a broadcasting program during recording of the broadcasting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an apparatus for an in-vehicle device for remotely controlling a device mounted on a vehicle on the basis of instructions by a communication terminal device connected thereto over wireless has been known widely. For example, JP-A-2002-34085 discloses a technology for remotely controlling an in-vehicle audio device by a wireless communication terminal. In addition, JP-A-2001-65212 discloses a technology for displaying image data of an intruder into a vehicle as an image, through a communication network.